tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kubaba
|type =Heroic Spirit |source =Sumerian History |region =Sumer |servant class = |servant = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |debut = |leitmotif = }} © (?) (—) (EX) |personal = (?) (A+++) (?) }} Kubaba (クババ, Kubaba) is a non-classed , whom of which imposed a seal on herself to achieve this status by using her Skill of . She served as a Servant of Ebisu & Caligula, where she was the first to be summoned by this Master pair. However, she broke off her contract in favor of assisting Chaldea. Kubaba is one of the protagonists of Fate/Axiom. Identity was a Sumerian Queen, known as the first and only to be listed as such. Initially, Kubaba was a tavern-keeper that became a favorite of , to which he gifted her sovereignty over the , subsequently raising her title from a lowly tavern-keeper to a ruler. However, much of Kubaba's history is unknown, she has been deified and related to many powerful , such as the , whom of which is believed to be the deification of Kubaba, making Kubaba the origin of such a potent deity. Prior to her summoning, due to Kubaba having many associations with differing figures from differing histories and mythologies, she has imposed a seal upon herself to maintain a form that was summonable, but has discarded a Class Container, deeming it to be another hindrance on herself. However, she has claimed that if she were to hold a Servant Class, she would be a . Personality Relationships History Class Skills * © - Because of her relation to a Caster, she holds the Item Construction Skill at a level of C. The Skill's only purpose is to create items, or in this case plants, that are related to her botany, often experimenting with evolution processes for plants and creating new species with unique powers. * (?) - Upon traversing the World and, at one point, owning it, she is able to enact territories that benefit her, or her allies. However, because of these conditions, the Skill's ranking cannot be given a proper ranking. * (—) - Due to her relations with several Divine Spirits, where she was the reason for an Earth Mother Goddess' creation, Kubaba is able to hold a Divinity level of at least A+ if she were to mostly unseal her divine aspects. However, if she were to fully unseal herself, she has claimed that her Divinity could be raised to that of an A++ within her container. Otherwise, her Divinity is sealed. * (EX) - Due to her history, Kubaba has (mostly) resided by her lonesome. With her travels upon the World, she has a gained a sense of self. She is able to operate without a , but using her Noble Phantasm requires for an energy consumption that warrants the need of a Master. Personal Skills * (?) - When given the World by Marduk, and her relation to an Earth Mother Goddess, Kubaba has a near-constant sight over the World and its functions, regardless of her location. Distance means nothing to her, be it air, sea or land. Due to these factors, this Skill cannot be given a proper ranking. * (A+++) - A Skill that she has imposed on herself so that she can at least keep her Heroic Spirit self intact. Upon her summoning, the Skill is imposed onto her immediately. The Skill's purposes are as follows: **Sealing off her Divinity until she feels the need to unseal her divine aspects. However, due to being reluctant in releasing this part of herself, her Divinity is sealed for the majority of her summoning. It should be noted, however, that she is able to use aspects of her divine relations, such as her plant-related powers. **Her single Noble Phantasm is sealed in its entirety, and she only released one portion of the Noble Phantasm at a time as to not cause for her Saint Graph to crumble from the inconsistencies. **She has immediately sealed off her own class, being only summonable as a non-classed Servant, to further reduce the strain on her Saint Graph. * (?) - Being a former tavern-keeper, Kubaba was very proficient in the realm of alcohol, holding immense knowledge. She seems rather in-tune with alcoholic-related products, to the point that upon her summoning, she was immediately aware of products that did not exist during her time and is able to use them to her advantage. She is able to apply alcoholic properties to things she has dominion over, or simply coating body parts with it. Due to these factors, the Skill cannot be given a proper ranking. Trivia *Kubaba uses the design of Alice Nakiri from the series Shokugeki no Soma. Category:Servants Category:Sumerian Heroic Spirits Category:Non-Classed Servants Category:Female